The Story Behind Fire Major
by zutara luver
Summary: this was a science project. you had to make a constellation, then write a story about it. yes, i know i'm a nerd. but this is what i got, and this is all that's on my comp. no ships, and please no flamersbashers. they are unwantd and unneeded.


this is actually a science projectXDD now you see what a nerd i am. but we had to make up our own constellations, and mine was the fire nation insignia, so this is what came out of it. yeah, i know i just reiterated the avatar story line, but i'm out of ideas and this was what was on my computer.

* * *

The Myth of Fire Major

The constellation Fire Major depicts a time of war and chaos. Fire major is the original sign for the cause of a war between ancient nations.

Long ago, four nations lived together in harmony, peace and prosperity. This ancient world was made up of four nations. There was the Air Nomads, who dwelt on high mountain peaks, and learned the ways of the wind, giving them the ability to control it. These were a peaceful people, they had no official military, and they're strategy was to avoid and evade. The Water Tribes, who lived at the North and South Poles, were surrounded by their element. They made fortifications, homes and palaces all out of water and ice. They worshiped the Moon Spirit for it's energy and it's teachings, as they learned to control water just as the moon did, with push and pull. The Earth Kingdom covered a vast area of land, consisting of large deserts and forests with small cities dotting the way tot one giant kingdom. Just across the sea from the Earth Kingdom was the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation is one huge city, dotted with volcanoes and islands just off the shore. The people here learned to draw their power from the sun, channeling it into their own inner flame, and producing fire right out of thin air, unlike the other elements that must have their element present.

Fire Lord Sozin was ruler at this time. He felt that with his nation's wealth, he would be able to help the world. Sozin could feel a comet drawing closer to Earth, and it would be this time that he began his invasion plans. Roku, an Avatar–which is an all-powerful being–would not let Sozin take over the other nations. After a series of unfortunate events, Avatar Roku was no longer a problem. As the comet that would later be known as Sozin's comet came ever closer, Sozin began his invasion plans. Since the Fire Nation Avatar had died, the cycle would begin again in the Air Nomad, the incarnate would be just a small child, and with it gone, would no longer be any sort of threat. When the comet struck, the Air Nomads were wiped out, or so the world thought. It was then that a war that would last 100 years began.

Unbeknownst to the world, the young Air Nomad Avatar named Aang had run away, after realizing his true destiny. He had gotten caught in a storm, and had preformed water bending (what controlling the water was called) and turned it into ice, effectively sealing him away from time, in an attempted and successful act of early cryogenics. All the while a war raged on just outside his small bubble.

A hundred years had passed before the young Avatar had awaken. The world had given up hope of his returning, but it was two teenagers whom had rekindled the flame. Katara and Sokka, two Water Tribe teenagers had gone fishing. Katara was one who had been passed the knowledge of controlling water, and after a bit of unconscious bending, had saved Aang from his tiny world.

They set upon a journey that would free the world from the tyrannical dictatorship that the Fire Nation had pressed upon the world, and when the young Avatar was finally ready, it is said that he called upon the power of all the passed Avatars and moved the stars themselves to stop the Fire Lord at the time. It is sad that the Fire Lord was stopped, but no one ever heard the outcome of the Avatar, but when people looked into the night sky, they saw four, clearly outlined constellations, each depicting the peace that he had brought. Each constellation was the insignia of each nation. This is how Fire Major was born, through the peace the Avatar had brought, even though this was the symbol that had started the war in the first place.

* * *

i know, it ends soooo abruptly. oh well. critiques even though i already know this sux, no flames/bashing. i don't really care what you say if you can't say something nice. again, this was a science project, so it's kinda stupid. 


End file.
